1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (“PCB”) and a display system including the PCB, and more particularly, to a PCB having an improved wireless reception rate, and a display system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display system typically includes a system module and a display module. The system module includes elements for driving the display system, such as a central processing unit (“CPU”) and a memory, for example, while the display module generally includes, among other components, a liquid crystal panel which displays images. When a user inputs a command to the display system, the system module processes the command, and thereby controls the display module to display information based on the command input by the user.
As use of portable communication devices which communicate through a wireless communication network, such as a wireless local area network (“WLAN”) or a wireless wide area network (“WWAN”), for example, increases, wireless reception has become an important factor in measuring performance of display systems which utilize the portable communication devices. Examples of these portable communication devices include laptop computers and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”).
The system module and the display module of a display system are driven independently by their respective driving circuits. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure compatibility between the system module and the display module of a display system, e.g., by enabling the system module and the display module to communicate with each other using a predefined communication method, for example.
However, during communication between the system module and the display module, high-frequency components are generated due to noise components generated, for example, by the system module harmonizing with high-frequency noise components of the display module. Such high-frequency components generate electromagnetic waves, thereby adversely affecting, e.g., lowering, a wireless reception rate of the display system.